kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon
The Dragon is a green dragon firedrake Graham encountered in the Dragon's Lair under the Ancient Well in Daventry. It was one of the The Sorcerer's pets, and guardians. Background After The Sorcerer stole Merlin's Mirror he put it under the guardianship of a dragon in his lair. The dragon is said to have a head similar to a pterodactyl. It was a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scale, and a long tail.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"This ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scales and a long tail is protecting the magic mirror. Watch out for the flames!. Graham encountered this dragon in the Dragon's Lair. From across the cave, the heat of the sulfurous flames singed Graham's hair. The dragon made half-rushes back and forth at him, taking its time before making a killer charge. Graham tested the balance of his dagger, knowing he had only one chance to strike the dragon in its heart. In order to distract the dragon to give himself more time to aim and a clearer target, he hefted a bucket of water, and just as the dragon exhaled , he flung the water into its snout. He had extinguished the dragon's flames, it stopped and sputtered, steam and bubbles gurgling from its nostrils. Graham stayed the dagger in his hand, seeing the look of embarrassment on the dragon's monstrous face. It dropped its head, and tucked its tail, and the beast pushed a boulder aside and pussyfooted out of the cave.KQC2E, pg 34 thumb Graham successfully defeated the dragon without any violence. The green dragon later attended Graham's wedding in Kolyma at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. Personality and traits The dragon is said to have a head similar to a pterodactyl. It was a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scale, and a long tail. The dragon has physically shown or described in many different ways (depending on the game version or published source). His size varies (but is said to about 12-feet long), but is always shown or described to be green. The ridge on his back maybe a number of colors including yellow or purple, or perhaps none at all. Usually it is described as having wings (which appear green or red), but some artistic renderings show it as wingless. Perhaps at least for its wings and spine can act like a Chameleon being able to change color. It usually is shown to have horns on its head, usually two but sometimes more. It has four claws on each paw, it has been known to stand on two legs, or crouched down on all four. It was apparently had vanity over its ability to blast fire, and when it lost that ability the expression on the dragon's face was of embarrassment. It's a wonder that dragons could blush and show embarrassment. But it could only have been that; as it dropped its head and tucking its tail, the beast pushed a boulder aside and pussyfooted out of the cave (after Graham put out its flames). There is some debate on if the dragon was truly evil, or just the pawn and slave of the The Sorcerer. Whatever the case it is not fully known. The dragon has two weak spots the primary one being its heart, the other being the soft-fleshy area under its neck. Both are susceptible to dagger attack. However, Graham chose to throw a bucket and put out its flame instead. See also *Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I *Dragon's Lair (and Ancient Well) *Hornswaggle (Well Dragon) (from the new King's Quest Game Series.) Behind the scenes A traditional fire-breathing dragon appears in KQ1, it is known simply as the 'dragon' in the text. Dragon of Daventry to disambiguate the character from the main Dragon article. Describing it simply as The Dragon may work as well (though its not necessarily capitalized in any official source other than in the name of the location "Dragon's Lair"). The dragon makes a cameo in Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards AGI inside of the repair facility. It has a panel opened up on one side, and is connected to a diagnostic machine. The title name "the Dragon" is also used King's Quest Companion 2nd edition for the Three-headed Dragon in the article The World of Daventry (replacing "beast' in the first edition). Later editions modify this to 'a dragon' (likely to avoid any confusion between the KQ1 and KQ3 dragons). If one follows the walkthrough and hints in the official hintbook for KQ1, Graham is said to have killed the dragon. The peaceful method is treated as the alternate 'things to try' method. Adventures of Graham The reboot series, completely reimagines the background, history, and the events of Graham's encounter with the dragon from KQ1. It is given the name Hornswaggle. References Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (KQ1) Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Reoccuring Characters